NOT FOR FANFICTION
by MangaAdventurer
Summary: Hello! Sorry but this isnt esactly for a FanFiction story. Its for a different sight but i need to post it so my editor can see. Please feel free though to read it i will always put up new chapter in case u wanna reveiw. Thank You and sorry! ALL OC's
1. Chapter 1

_**Epitaphs!? **_

A few hours after logging off The World, Ventus was laying in bed staring at the dark ceiling. "Just what exactly were those shockwaves? Why did we end up in Hulle Granz? And just what exactly was that bug I saw?" Ven thought to himself. He pondered on what _exactly_ his friends meant when they said they'd "Look into the problem". Little did he know, all these questions would be answered on his next adventure in the world.

That next day after school, Ventus ran home and as soon as he got through the door, kicked off his shoes and dashed straight for his room. He turned on his computer and saw there was a email from Koga

Username: Koga

Subject: We need to talk...

Hey Kururugi! I need you to come and meet me at the home. If you haven't read that part in the manual yet, it's like the personal area of a guild. Sam will wait for you at the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu. Please hurry. Here's the home key. The Guild's called... Raven.

-Flash: received Raven home key!-

Ventus closed the message and immediately logged into The World. "Hmmm, I wonder what's so important" he thought to himself. As the blue rings that surround a player when they log in or gate out vanished, Ven saw Sam waiting at the door of the Dome. Sam's face was the same as always, serious. As soon as Ventus approached him, Sam sent Ventus a flash mail. "Follow me quickly. We don't have much time". They briskly exited the dome and went to the warp point which sends to any district they want. homes happened to be in the Mercenary District.

As they arrived in the home, Ventus finally asked, "Okay, what exactly am I here for?".

"Patience Ven, patience" said Sam in a calm voice.

"Hey Kururugi! Welcome! Please come inside!" The voice belonged to none other than, Koga.

As they settled with their greetings, they led Ventus into a chamber called "The Serpent Of Lore" they main HQ used by Admins which was somehow occupied by Koga and Sam.

"Koga! Sam! Is that Ventus you have with you!?" Screamed a voice from inside the chamber. "Yes Lady Kagura" they both said in Unison. At that moment Kagura, also known as the Wind Witch, stepped down from a throne-like chair. Her character was fairly pretty. Light skin, dark hair, ears like an elf. Eyes as red as pure blood. Earings made of beads. In her hand she held two fans white with red stripes at the end. She must be a Macabre Dancer, the class that provides batttle support and weakens enemies in The Worl. She held a sinister smile. "Welcome Ventus, to the Serpent of Lore. I am Kagura. Now we have called you hear for a reason. I'm gonna tell it to you short, sweet, and simple. Your character is rather special. Like Koga's, Sam's and mines. It carries what we call, an Epitaph. In short, a Epitaph is a like a trump card. It is very powerful and provides you immense strength and control. It is a secret to all except those who have one. There are eight Epitaphs in all which means there are eight users. Our master in of them as well, so we have four. Our goal is to find the other four and eliminate a threat that is called AIDA, Artificially Intelligence Data Anamoly. I will explain about AIDA later. For now I just want to fill you in on what you are, and ask you if you would like to help in our quest? Before you decide I want to show you the power of the epitaphs. Koga, Sam! Take Ventus with you and meet me at Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground"

"Yes Lady Kagura" They said together. Kagura vanished and the three headed to the Chaos Gate. They arrived at the gate and imputed the keywords.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: _**AIDA and Data Drains**_

As Ventus, Sam, and Koga gated in, Kagura stood there waiting. "Took you guys long enough!" snickered Kagura

"Sorry, but we had to walk all the way over here unlike you!" replied Koga. His comment only frustrated her. Within a few seconds of their arrival they all felt the shock waves. The same as the one they saw yesterday. When the shock waves ended, the same bug that Ventus saw appeared. It was bubbling all around and it a split second they were transported to an area that looked like an arena except is was like it was unfinished. Like a somewhere in cyber space that hasn't been opened yet. The bug that appeared grew larger, its body was shaped like a egg and had four tentacle at the top of its head. When Ventus checked its name, it said AIDAAnna.

"This is an AIDA, Ventus. The root of all the problems in the world. Now, Koga! Sam! Release your Avatars! TARVOS THE AVENGER!" wailed Kagura.

"MACHA THE TEMPTRESS!" screamed Sam from behind Ventus. "MAGUS THE PROPAGATION!" yelled Koga. Their bodies glowed with markings. Suddenly three giant monster-like creatures appeared.

The first creature, Tarvos, took the shape of a mermaid-like creature that had a sword wedged through its stomach with a ring as the hilt. It also had two wings that looked cracked all over. Its hands were bound together by what looked like a disc. The next Avatar was one called Macha. Its head was shaped like a cat, with cat ears. It had what looked like eyes protruding from its body. The left side of the face was black while the right side was white. Its arms stretched out and had nails that looked as sharp as a razor adding to its cat-like similarities. It's bottom half however was shaped the a budding rose. Its petals were blooming. As Macha swayed back and forth, tiny pink rose petals danced through the air as it was linked with the Avatar itself. Ventus could not help but think that how someone so taciturn as Sam, could control something so graceful and majestic. The last Avatar however, screamed Koga! Its name was Magus. The head was shaped like a rhombus. It's body looked like it was made of glass. Mosaic pictures that appeared on its arms and body made it seem, somehow, magnificent. Its lower body took the shape of a serpents tail. Fins sticking out the side. All over its body, it held patterns. These three "Avatars" were just a spectacular sight to see.

After watching to release of the Avatars, Ventus noticed that the AIDA started to attack. It sent out little blasts of black bubbling particles at them. "Leaf Shield!" yelled Koga. "Must be one of his Avatars abilities" Ventus thought to himself. A shield with six leaves shot up in front of the Avatars and blocked all the energy blasts. "Seductive Voice" uttered Sam. A high-pitched noise was hear through the HMD's. A vibrations shot from Macha's mouth and hit Anna head on, which left it dangling like it was stunned. "DATA DRAIN!" screamed Kagura. The sword in Tarvos' stomach lit up and an orb shot out of it heading straight for Anna. It hit the data bug head on and within seconds, AIDAAnna vanished. The arena disappeared and they were once again outside the Cathedral. The Avatars vanished and the marking around Kagura, Koga, and Sam stopped glowing. Kagura faced Ven and said, "Do you see now Ventus? That was AIDA. This 'bug' is going around and drains people of their character data and putting them into coma's. The power of our Avatars let us data drain AIDA to prevent that from happening. AIDI is like a virus, and we're the vaccine. Like I said you don't _HAVE_ to, but it is imperative that you help us"

"I-i understand now, I will help you" stammered Ventus.

"Good, now to teach you about your Avatar, it is called Skeith The Terror Of Death. It is most likely the strongest of all the Avatars. It has immense power, but that also means that it will be hard to control. When you lea-" Kagura was cut off by a shock wave. "Didn't we just defeat AIDA?" asked Sam. Out of nowhere a fire appeared on the ground. Its flames were azure, the flames formed a door and a player stepped out. The PC had a orange hat which covered blue hair. Its mouth opened and held a sinister grin. It had stitched all over the body. It held two daggers that split in three. He must be a twin blade. After a few second, a ring appeared around his hand. Kagura's face became pale, "Dammit, guys run! It's a Data Drain!". Before they could escape, the rings around the players arms blasted into 4 string. Each string pierced a player. They were being Data Drained and they couldn't do anything about it. Within a few seconds, the Data Drain ended and all the players fell to the floor. The azure flames once again formed a door and the mysterious PC walked into it as the flames died out. A few minutes later, The players awoke in The Serpent Of Lore. "Hmmm, master must of transported us here." Kagura thought to herself. Kagura stood up along with Sam and Ventus. Koga however was still on the ground. "C'mon, get up you lazy fool!" Kagura kicked Koga. Koga's eyes opened and he stood up, he looked around like he was in an unfamiliar place. "Hi! I'm Koga! Who are you guys? And, what am I doing here? I log into The World and I appear in some sort of room?"

"Do you think he lost his memory from the Data Drain?" Sam asked Kagura

"Possibly but his Avatar should have protected him from that."

"Do you still remember what happened Ven? They both asked Ventus.

"Uh huh, I do. We were Data Drained right, I though people usually fall into coma's if that happened?"

"Usually they do, but because of our Avatars, it protects us from that. Although Koga's should not have Amnesia."

After listening to their conversation, Koga jumped in, "AIDA? Data Drain? What are you guys talking about. I don't know why but I feel exhausted. I'm gonna log off you guys! Here, take my member address!"

-Received Koga's Member Address-

With that, Koga logged out. "When did his MA get taken out of my contact list?" pondered Sam. "Hmmm, Okay you two need to go home and get some rest. Ven, since you go to school with Koga, you figure out exactly how much amnesia he has. I'm going to stick around and find out what happened. I'll email you if anything comes up, for now just act like a normal player, and remember that the Epitaphs are secret except to US" Kagura told them both. Ven and Sam nodded in agreement. Sam logged out and as Ventus was about to he turned towards Kagura and told her, "Before I passed out, I saw his Player Name. It was called Azure Kite. Does that mean anything?"

"Not that I know of. Like I said, I'll look into it. Good Night Ventus"

Ventus logged out and went to bed thinking...

"Who is Azure Kite?"


End file.
